md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Man's Best Friend
Man's Best Friend is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 168th episode overall. It was preceded by Sleepy Hollow Skirmish and followed by Honor To Us All. Plot Past 18-year-old Cruella De Vil notices a visitor to her home; Mr. Radcliffe. Madeline reveals to her daughter that she’s going away for a few days and hired Mr. Radcliffe to “babysit” her. Cruella isn’t happy, but she finds herself blown away by Mr. Radcliffe’s handsome looks. They spend the night together, but on their final day Cruella tells him he must run away and never tell anyone of their meeting. 9 months later, a distraught Madeline helps Cruella during labour, and then gives the baby to Mr. Radcliffe to protect it from Cruella. Cruella is unfazed, not being mother material anyway. A few years after her meeting with Isaac Heller approximately 13 years later, Cruella is a feared woman living alone, still in 1920s England. Wanting some new doggy companions, she is delighted to hear of a family in town with 101 dalmatians. There is one parent dog, Perdita, and 100 puppies. Cruella breaks into their house and grabs the youngest, Pongo. However, a young boy spots her and she prepares to kill him, but his father comes to the rescue; Cruella is shocked to find that the father is Mr. Radcliffe. Mr. Radcliffe protects his son, Roger, but Cruella flees with Pongo. Mr. Radcliffe reluctantly tries to convince Roger to let Pongo go, since they have 100 other dalmatians. Having a bond with Pongo, Roger ignores his father and enters Cruella’s house. He rescues Pongo before he can be made into a fur coat, but, knowing that Cruella knows where he lives, realises he will have to travel far away to avoid her. Roger takes Pongo home to recruit his father, but finds Cruella there already, poisoning him. Cruella attacks the boy, but Roger eventually knocks her out with a frying pan, and, heartbroken, lets the dogs run free, knowing they cannot come with him and Pongo. Roger and Pongo conveniently find a basket of Magic Beans out in the woods. Having heard tales of them, Roger takes the basket and opens a portal to the Enchanted Forest and leaves the realm. Unfortunately, Cruella follows after finding a bean he dropped. Some time later in the Enchanted Forest, Roger narrowly avoids another encounter with Cruella. He is taken in by the kindhearted trio Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, but instead of staying with them, he gives Pongo to them to take care of, and sadly leaves. Present Regina and Zelena visit Wish Regina and Wish Zelena. Unsurprisingly, they don’t get along well, but the last remaining Wish Villains admit that they were trying to prevent the freedom of Carabosse and Caradoc. Meanwhile, the aforementioned mother/son duo confront Red and permanently transform her into a werewolf. Regina and Zelena tell Alice and Robin about the introduction of Carabosse and Caradoc. Despite the warnings, Alice and Robin decide to go investigating, and are confused upon seeing the supposedly dead Maui. They tell Moana, who admits she knows of Maui’s resurrection. They are interrupted when 101 dalmatians, led by Red, swarm the town. Later, Evanora confronts Carabosse and asks to team up. Carabosse notes that Evanora seems “awfully lonely”, but rejects her. Evanora swears revenge, amusing Carabosse and Caradoc greatly. Dorothy and Toto come to the Royal Team to report Red’s disappearance. They put two and two together and determine that Red is the werewolf leading the dalmatian army. Alice and Robin (with a sightseeing Chad) do some research on the dalmatians at the Storybrooke Free Public Library, now opened again and run by Gideon. After reading the story of Roger and Cruella, they decide to find him. Fortunately for them, Roger has arrived in Storybrooke after hearing about the 101 dalmatians. Now in his early 20s, Roger reunites with Geppetto, August and Archie. Roger reveals that he taught himself some magic designed to defeat Cruella, and it may be able to reverse the hypnosis spell cast on the canines. Regina and Zelena use their combined magic to eventually revert Ruby back to human form. Roger distracts the dogs by luring them towards him, and then uses his magic; the plan works, and the dogs return to normal. Thrilled, Roger reunites with Pongo for the first time in almost 40 years. Archie decides to give him back, but they both arrange to share the dog. Following the celebration, Dorothy asks Zelena is there is any progress on waking up Princess Ozma, but Zelena tells her that Sherlock Holmes is not easy to find, especially with Evanora thrown into the mix. Gideon later finds the Royal Team and informs them of his friends’ disappearance some time ago; Diaval and Lanval, at the hands of Devin. Characters (in order of appearance) * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wish Realm) * Carabosse * Caradoc * Red Riding Hood * Cruella De Vil * Madeline * Mr. Radcliffe (first appearance) * Roger Radcliffe (first appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Maui * Moana * Perdita (first appearance) * Pongo * Wicked Witch of the East * Dorothy Gale * Toto * Chad Verum * Gideon * Geppetto * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket Timeline * The past events where Cruella meets Mr. Radcliffe and Roger is born take place after Maleficent curses Briar Rose in The Mistress of Evil and before the death of Queen Eva in The Queen Is Dead. * The past events where young Roger encounters Cruella and gives Pongo away take place after Tom is banished from Camelot in Broken Bonds and before Alice meets Will Scarlet in To Catch a Thief. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes